-Guardians' Tale- The Adventures of Nui and Dynamo
by Chiharo12
Summary: It's been a year since the end of The War of the Dragons and the Guardians. A new school for dragons is built behind the newly rebuilt Dragon Temple, but not all is as great as it seems... Join Nui and Dynamo, along with other new characters in an all-new journey! (In other words, this is a post DotD story, my style- hope you all like it!)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I, Setsuna, Chiharo12, Shin Kai's Girl 12, whatever, do not own any of the places or characters belonging to the Spyro franchise. However, many of the characters involved belong to me, and I would appreciate it if no one would use them.**

* * *

-Guardians' Tale-

The Adventures of

Nui and Dynamo

Prologue:

Dynamo, Narren, and I

The Legendary War of the Dragons and the Guardians lasted three years. During that time, many lives were lost. So many of the young and the old were taken away from their loved ones. But that's okay, right? They're in a better place now.

The war ended nearly a year ago. A new Dragon Temple was built, nearly identical to the original, by both of Spyro's Guardians, Chiharo and Chihiro; Malefor's Ex-Guardian, Nekotiri; and Nekotiri's daughter, Nea-Elva. Behind the great majesty of the new Temple, a school for dragons was built too, by Cynder's Guardians, Taya and Talaya, and Nalio's Guardian, Zuki, by using their powers over space.

Once the school was finished, the Dragon Guardians- Ignitus, Guardian of Fire; Volteer, Guardian of Electricity; Cyril, Guardian of Ice; Terrador, Guardian of Earth; Shock, Guardian of Fear; Hint, Guardian of Shadow; Gail, Guardian of Wind; Femmy-fatel, Guardian of Poison; and Damios, Guardian of Light- began going out and searching for students worthy of learning what they and their Guardians had to teach. Even Spyro and Cynder would go out sometimes to pick students they saw as worthy. Only the best of the best and those who showed the greatest potential were- are chosen.

It became many young dragons' dream to become a student at the school. Well, who wouldn't want to? It isn't every day that you get to be taught from masters of the elements.

I, along with my best friend, Dynamo, and brother, Narren, are three such dragons.

* * *

**Well, this is the start to my new story... Please give me nice reviews, okay? If you have any questions, just PM me...**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

I'm a Winner!

_The moon in my paws,_

_The sun held in his might._

_The nights have hope,_

_The days are bright._

_Wishes are whispering,_

_Watching through the eyes of the night._

_The time is now,_

_This __**is **__my fight._

A small dragoness, with still a bit of hatchling chub, lie on her belly, sprawled on her bed, singing along to her favorite song, and drawing in a sketch pad. She was a bright cerulean dragon, with three sets of goldenrod-colored horns, three head spines, and tail and wing scythes; violet-red wing webbing and underbelly; white designs on her back, arms, and around her eyes; pink back spines and highlights of her eye designs; and she had turquois wing tips and spikes on her tail.

The dragoness looked up from her picture at the sound of someone opening her door. Her gaze shifted to see a larger, silvery-scaled male dragon entering her room. Violet-red eyes lighting up, she called, "Hi, Narren!" in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Hey, Squirt. How's it going?" her brother returned in a smooth voice.

"It's great!" she cheered, bouncing around Narren. "Did you hear that some of the Guardians are coming to our school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Hard to believe they're coming to Terrarian, huh?" he asked, seemingly excited himself.

She nodded cheerily, in response.

"Bet you can't wait, can you, Nui?"

She smiled brightly a moment, but then more of an anxious look crossed her face.

"What's the matter?" Narren questioned.

"Well… It's just…," Nui tried to find the right words. "I really, _really_ want to be chosen, but… what if they don't like me?"

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed. "Who doesn't like a giddy little brat who hates following rules?" Seeing her pout at that comment, he laughed again and said, "Of course they will. And, you know why?"

Nui's eyes lit up in curiosity. "Why?"

Narren smiled. "Because you're a winner."

"I'm a winner," she repeated, a determined look crossing her face.

"And you're adorable," he proclaimed.

"I'm adorable!" she cheered, bouncing around again.

"That's right," Narren stated. "The Guardians are going to love you. I promise, there's no way they can't"

"You really think so?" his sister asked, a hopeful look etched across her features.

"I'm dead certain," he assured her, with a nod.

"You don't think I'm too young?"

"No. I'm sure you'll be fine. Eight is a great age to start learning more advanced things." Motioning to himself, he added, "Of course, seventeen's a great age too."

"Alright," Nui said, determination written all over her face. "I will do my best, then."

Narren smiled. "That's all any of us can do. Now, come on." He motioned with his head to the right. "Let's go have some supper, so you can get to bed soon and rest."

"Okay!" she chimed, her eyes shining joyfully.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed to first chapter. ^ ^**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Terrador to the Rescue

Nui and Narren arrived at school, shortly after finishing their breakfast. It was a small school located near Terrarian's dragon temple. Though neither were nearly as impressive as _the _Dragon Temple and School, they were still pretty nice.

"I'll see you later, alright?" Narren told his sister.

"Okay!" she chimed. "I hope you do well in the Guardians' test."

"I'm certain I will do fine. And so will you," he replied, patting her on the head.

Nui smiled, then turned and bounded down the hall to her first class, humming a catchy tune.

"Hey, half-breed, what are you so excited about?" a snobby voice Nui knew all too well questioned.

The cerulean dragoness turned to see an indigo wind dragoness of the same age, flanked to her left by a light blue ice dragoness and to her right by a yellow-orange electric dragon, approaching. All three were dressed in scarves, necklaces, and other valuable trinkets.

"I'm not a half-breed, Taphyn," Nui stated to the wind dragoness. "I'm a dual-element dragon." Rolling her eyes, she added, "And, if it's so important to you, I'm excited because some of the Guardians are coming today. Okay?"

Taphyn gave a pitying sigh. "Oh, you poor, mislead little freak… Everyone knows that the Guardians don't care for half-breeds. Especially ones like you who have a hybrid element like _sound_. Having that only makes you half the dragon the rest of us are."

"No, I'm not! I'm just as much a dragon as anyone else!" Nui declared, anger rising.

"That's right!" a young male dragon's voice called.

The four dragons shifted their gaze to see a red-orange fire dragon, with fierce scarlet eyes and eight goldenrod-colored horns, walking up beside Nui.

"In fact," he continued, "Nui's wind and sound combined could make her even stronger than you, _Taphyn_, and possibly me."

"Oh, it's just you, _Dynamo_. And here I was expecting someone worthwhile," the wind dragoness said, sarcasm heard in her voice. "Of course she's stronger than you- I've eaten assorted meats that are scarier than you are."

"You take that back!" Nui demanded, lowering herself down into her stance.

"Or what?" Taphyn questioned, taking a similar pose.

"Or, I'll make you!" The wind and sound dragoness reared up, preparing to unleash a burst of energy, but…

"What is the meaning of this?" a low, powerful voice demanded.

All the dragons froze and looked up, expecting a teacher to be coming towards them. To their surprise and embarrassment, however, it was Terrador, the mighty Earth Guardian.

Nui lowered her head, shame written all over her face and tears beading in her eyes. Dynamo, on the other hand, gazed up in awe at the Guardian.

"Well?" Terrador asked.

It was Taphyn who spoke first. "These two came up to us, started calling us names, and threatened to beat us up!" she exclaimed, doing her best to look small and weak… and failing epically.

Terrador raised an eye ridge at this.

"That's not true!" Nui cried, tears starting to spill over. "Every day, Taphyn and her friends make fun of me and Dynamo. I'm just so tired of it!" she explained, through her sobs.

The Guardian's features softened a bit. Turning his attention to Dynamo, he asked, "Is that true?"

The fire dragon nodded sincerely.

Terrador gave a nod of his own. Nudging Nui with his muzzle, he said, "Go get yourself cleaned up. I will escort you to class."

Nui nodded gratefully.

"You may go to your class," he told Dynamo. "And, you three," he continued, turning to Taphyn and her followers, "go to the head dragon of the school and tell him what you've done. I will see you after I escort her to class."

Taphyn sighed, defeated, and, after she shot a glare at Nui, the three of them walked the opposite way Dynamo had gone.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

See You at the Test!

"I'm very impressed of you standing up for yourself, Nui," Terrador complimented. "It must have taken a lot of courage to do so."

"Thanks," the little dragoness responded, a shy smile spanning her muzzle. "But, it wasn't really courage… Taphyn just made me really angry. I hate it that she makes fun of me for no reason, other than the fact that I'm different. And she always tries to degrade Dynamo, because he's always wanted to study under Ignitus."

The Earth Guardian cocked his head to the left. _I suppose I'll have to keep an eye on these two during the test_, he decided.

Nui stopped in front of a classroom door. "Well, this is it," she said.

He nodded. "I'll see you later then."

She peered up at the large green dragon. "Um… Terrador?"

"Yes, Nui?"

"I just, uh… well…," she struggled with the words and Terrador waited patiently. "I just wanted to say… uh… thanks," she finally managed to tell him.

"For what?" was his reply.

"For believing me," Nui stated.

He gave a deep chuckle. "Well, it wasn't very hard to see who was telling the truth."

Nui smiled and nuzzled his forearm with her muzzle. "Thanks, anyway."

Terrador titled his head, giving a smile of his own. "You are very welcome. Now, go ahead into class," he said, pushing the door open for her.

As Nui bounded inside, the Earth Guardian called to the teacher, "Sorry she's late, I was having a little chat with her."

"Oh! That's perfectly fine, Master Terrador," the yellow male electric dragon replied, happily.

. . .

Narren walked into his class a few minutes before it was time to start. _Well_, he thought, _today should be a pret-ty interesting. Everyone seems anxious about taking the test for the Guardians_.

Narren was a relatively good-looking dragon. The muscles in his torso and thighs were strong and chiseled. His waist was slim as guy dragons went. His silvery-grey scales and goldenrod-colored horns and underbelly shone brightly in the morning light. Five silvery spikes with cerulean tips curved back on his head, framing his face, adding more emphasis to his bright orange eyes. Goldenrod-colored spines stretched all the way from the back of his head to the cerulean blades at the end of his tail. Wispy white designs covered most of his body. His wing structure was cerulean in color and his wing webbing and highlights of his shoulder and thigh designs were scarlet.

The wind and sound dragon was powerful and relatively smart too. While he did enjoy showing off for dragonesses, he didn't seem too much into dating them. He was one of the most intelligent in his class. However, for some reason that no one was aware of, Narren acted dumber than he was.

"Hey, Narren," an emerald-colored earth dragoness greeted him. "Are you excited to see some of the Guardians today?"

"Oh, that's today?" he asked. "Well, now that I know, I suppose I am."

"Do you think you'll get a good grade on the test?"

"Hmm…," he pondered. "I'm pretty sure my grade on the test depends on how well I do on it, right?"

"Uh, _yeah_. That's _normally_ what it's based off of."

"Then, I'm certain my grade will be as high as how I do."

"Ugh! You are hopeless, Narren!" the dragoness complained, rolling her eyes.

_How I think I'll do is for me to know and for you to wonder_, Narren decided, turning away from her and going to his desk.

As the teacher entered the classroom and everyone began their work, Narren thought, _The Guardians' test consists of two parts: both physical and mental abilities. For the physical test, I'm certain we will be in a match with training dummies. They will assess our fighting technique and level of battle, then try to have the dummies exploit our weaknesses- not too hard. The written test should be exceedingly easy too. It's supposed to show how much you really know out of what you should know. Both should be relatively simple for both Nui and myself._

A smiled crossed his muzzle. _I cannot wait to see the look on everyone's faces, when the scores are posted in the lobby tomorrow_.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Trial by Nui

Nui's heart raced as she stretched, getting ready for her physical test. The written test had been easy, but she was worried about battling. It wasn't that she was doubtful of her skills; it was just… well, Taphyn.

_Do the Guardians really not care for dual element dragons that have a hybrid element? Terrador seemed nice enough… I just… don't know…_ She pondered on the subject for a moment. _Wait a second! What if I just use my wind? It'll make things a little more difficult for me, but, if it means I get to go to the Guardians' school, then I'll do it!_

The dragoness took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, and was mostly successful. Standing up straight, Nui looked around the well-lit training dojo of the school. Four of the Guardians had come to test the students. There was Ignitus, Shock, Hint, and, of course, Terrador.

"Hey, Nui," Dynamo greeted, walking up beside the dragoness. "Are you excited?"

She nodded in return. "Yep. How about you?"

The young fire dragon smiled. Gazing over to where Ignitus was testing a student, he replied, "You bet I am. This is what I've been waiting for my whole life. I can barely contain myself!"

Nui giggled. "Well, good luck."

Dynamo gave a laugh of his own. "Luck? Come on, Nui, I don't need luck. I'm going to totally cut loose and show everyone who's boss."

"Go for it. I know you'll do great," the dragoness chimed.

"Yeah. You too," the fire dragon returned, a serious look crossing his features.

"I'll see you afterwards."

"Yep. See you."

With that, Nui stepped into the line she was assigned to, Shock's line.

Shock and Hint, as well as Gail and Femmy-fatel, were all dragonesses relatively the same age as Spyro and Cynder- maybe slightly older. Shock, being the Guardian of Fear, was a beautiful violet-red fear dragoness, with light brown eyes, three sets of yellow horns, a bright orange underbelly and wing webbing, designs of yellow and brown, spines of yellow too, and silvery scythes on her wings and end of her tail.

_Alright_, Nui thought, taking a deep breath, _I can do this! Just concentrate on using my foes' force against them. That's what I've been taught my whole life. I'm going to do my very best!_

"Next," Shock said, bringing Nui back to reality.

The dual element dragoness took another deep breath, as she walked over to the Guardian.

"Hello," Shock greeted, kindly.

"Hi," Nui replied, ever-so-slightly nervous.

"What might your name be?" the fear dragoness asked.

"Nui," was the younger dragoness' response.

"Well, Nui, I'm very pleased to meet you." Motioning to the large circle in the floor, she continued, "As I'm sure you know, this will be where your test takes place. In the first round, I will be studying your fighting style, and, in the second, have the dummies I summon try to exploit your weaknesses. Alright?"

Nui nodded.

"When you are ready, step into the middle of the ring and the test will begin."

_Okay_, she told herself, closing her eyes for a moment, _here I go. It's time to show everyone what I'm really made of_.

Terrador glanced up from the notes he was writing down, just in time to watch Nui enter her ring. _Good luck_, he though, with a smile. A blur of red-orange brought his attention to where Ignitus was conducting tests. His smile widened, as he watched Dynamo beat down the dummies with ease.

Nui opened her eyes, nothing but determination and calmness showing across her features. She crouched low into her stance, as Shock summoned the first set of five straw, wood, and cloth ape dummies. Glancing around at the dummies taking their own stances, Nui began forming her plan.

_Just remember_, she told herself, _only use wind_.

The ape dummies charged. Nui leapt high into the air then came down quickly and forcefully in a horn dive, knocking all of them away onto their hindsides. Using the time it took the dummies to get back up; she stood up on her hind legs, focusing her energy. Wind began whipping about the dragoness, as she rose into the air.

"Air Cyclone!" Nui cried, the wind reaching exceeding speeds and pulling the dummies into it.

Once she was certain the time was right, she broke her control over the cyclone and lunged towards the nearest dummy- grabbing it by the throat with her jaws and shredding its body with her claws.

_Magnificent_, Terrador thought, glancing up to watch Nui for a brief moment.

The dragoness plowed the dummy into the ground. Once sure that it wasn't getting back up, she whipped around, scouring the other dummies with her tail scythe.

Nui rose up on her hind legs again, focusing energy into her paws. "Wind Disk!" she called, throwing turquois energy disks at the dummies and slicing two in half.

She then blasted one of the last two away with her wind stream. This gave her the time she needed to pounce on the other. Gathering up more energy, she stuck her mouth over the dummy's and sucked all of its energy out, using her vacuum ability.

_That's odd_, Shock thought, jotting some notes down, _she only seems to know half the wind abilities she should. I wonder why?_

And that's when it happened. Nui wasn't aware that the dummy she blew away had gotten back up and was charging towards her. She gazed up just in time to see it leap into the air. And, just before it struck her, a high-pitched scream exploded from Nui's maw- striking the dummy and rendering it unconscious.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Make Me Proud!

The entire dojo fell silent. Nui glanced around nervously, breathing heavily. Her gaze fell on the unconscious dummy in front of her. Tears filled the dragoness' eyes, as she realized what just happened.

She looked over to where Terrador stood, his mouth agape in surprise, or shock- she didn't know which.

Tears streaming down her face, Nui backed away a few steps, shaking her head, then ran out of the dojo.

Terrador walked up beside Shock, asking, "What element was that?"

"I'm not entirely sure," the Fear Guardian replied. "It looked to be a Siren Scream, like mine. But, there was something different about it. It almost felt like electric waves were pulsing through the air."

The Earth Guardian nodded. "Sound," he stated. "She's a dual element dragon and her second element is the hybrid of fear and electricity- sound." A serious look crossing his features, he left the dojo to find Nui.

Fortunately, he didn't have to look hard. The dragoness lay out in the hallway, bawling her eyes out.

"Nui?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, wiping her tears away. "Yes, Terrador?" she replied, still sobbing a bit.

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"What happened?" he persisted. "Why did you run away?"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I… It's just… just… She said…that…"

"_Who _said _what_?"

Sobbing hard again, she managed to say, "T-Taphyn… she… she told me that… Guardians don't… like d-dragons… like m… me… So… I was only going… to use my wind… but… I… I…"

"You used your sound?" Terrador supplied.

Nui nodded sadly.

The Earth Guardian attempted to stifle a laugh, but was unsuccessful, causing Nui to look up at him confusedly.

"What's so funny?" she questioned.

He sat down and cleared his throat. Smiling, he answered, "You actually believed her? Did you ever think that she may have said that, just so you would lose hope in yourself?"

The dragoness titled her head. "So… i-it's alright that I use sound? You don't think it only makes me worth half a dragon?"

Terrador chuckled. "Half a dragon? Is that what Taphyn called you?" He shook his head. "No, no, no, in fact, I think it makes you worth more than any other dual element dragon, let alone a single element."

"Well, she normally calls me a half-breed," Nui mumbled. Eyes lighting up, she asked, "So, you think it's okay that I'm different?"

"Listen, Nui," he said, with a smile. "Dual element dragons are actually extremely rare. Not only that, but it's also just as hard to learn and master more than one element- especially a hybrid like sound. So, yes, I think it's perfectly fine that you're not like everyone else."

"Are they really that rare?" the dragoness questioned.

The Earth Guardian nodded in answer.

"Oh. I guess I hadn't really noticed, because I'm like my brother," she said.

Terrador's eyes lit up in curiosity. "Brother?"

Nui nodded. "Yeah. His name is Narren. He's an upper classman."

He gave a nod of his own. "I suppose I'll have to keep an eye out for him, then."

The dragoness smiled.

Getting back to business, the earth dragon said, "Now, Nui, I want you to go back in there and show Shock what you're _really_ made of, okay?"

She shifted nervously. "But… what if I get made fun of?"

"Then, I will take care of them personally," he stated. "Now, go make me proud!"

"O-kay!" Nui squealed, happily, bouncing up and down. "I'll do the best I can!"

"Go for it," Terrador encouraged her, grinning.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for your support so far- already 103 views! I'm still writing some character pages though, and need to finish a couple before I continue. Hopefully, it won't take too long. ^ ^**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

Don't be Worried

Nui flopped onto her bed, exhausted after the long day. She had redone the first half of her physical test then dominated in the second half- using both wind and sound.

Shock had congratulated the little dragoness afterwards, saying that she had been one of the best at that point. Once Terrador was finished testing all the students he was required to, he asked Nui how well she did. When she told him, he smiled and praised her more than most ever had.

_I'm very, very proud of you, Nui_, his voice echoed in the dragoness' head. She smiled, remembering the joy she'd heard in the Earth Guardian's voice.

"Hey, Squirt, how are you feeling?" Narren asked, walking through the open doorway.

"I'm tired," was his sister's reply.

"Yeah, I bet," he laughed. "Terrador told me that he thought you tried harder than anyone else during the test."

Nui perked up a bit at the comment. "Really?"

"Yep. He was truly impressed. Way to go," her brother responded, patting her on the head.

"Yay!" The dragoness bounced up and down, excitedly. Then, remembering how tired she was, she flopped back down on her bed.

Narren laughed again. "Well, goodnight, Squirt. I'll see you bright and early."

"Yep. You too," Nui said, snuggling closer to the many-colored pillows on her bed.

. . .

"Nui. It's time to wake up, Sweetie," a soothing adult dragoness' voice said.

Nui opened her eyes and looked up to see her mother, Blair, and smiled. "Hi, Mommy," she yawned.

"Good morning," Blair replied, with a smile of her own. Blair, being the daughter of an electric dragon and fear dragoness, was a hybrid dragoness of sound. Her scales were a sparkling yellow-orange with a goldenrod tint. Her eyes were a bright violet-red, as were her underbelly and wing webbing. The designs on her body were a light yellow, along with the pads on her paws and feet, and the spines on her lower back. Four sets of turquois horns adorned her head- the middle being the largest. The tips of her wings, spiked on her elbows and heels, and the spines on the back of her head were also turquois.

"How did you sleep?" she asked her daughter.

"I think it was fine," was Nui's slowly-waking-up response.

Blair giggled. "Well, that's good." Nuzzling Nui with her muzzle, she said, "Are you excited to see the scores today?"

The wind and sound dragoness nodded. "Yeah. But, I'm also kind of nervous."

"Oh, Nui," her mother sighed. "I wouldn't be too worried. From what Narren told me, the Guardians thought you did phenomenal- especially Terrador."

Nui smiled. "I hope so."

Blair smiled in return. Lifting up her right paw and opening it in front of Nui, she said, "I want you to have these."

The little dragoness' eyes lit up, as she gazed at what her mother held- a choker necklace with a heart-shaped pendant dangling from it, a set of arm bracers, and a tail bracer also engraved with hearts. All of them were a beautiful goldenrod in color, and each resembling the ones her mother wore.

"How do you like them?" Blair questioned.

"I love them!" Nui squealed, in delight, bouncing up and down. "Will you help me put them on?"

The sound dragoness laughed. "Yes. I will, if you hold still."

"Oh, okay." She stopped bouncing and sat down; attempting to be patient as Blair gently clasped the armor and jewelry onto her. Once her mother was finished, Nui began bouncing again, cheering, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You're welcome, Sweetie," Blair laughed again. "Now, how's about we go get some breakfast? I doubt you'll need the energy, but I don't want you going to school hungry."

"Okay!" the little dragoness agreed, hopping off her bed and trotting after her mother.

* * *

**Thanks for being patient! ^ ^ I couldn't possibly appreciate it more. Sorry I couldn't update today. The chapter I was writing I made into chapter eight, so I have to write chapter seven still.**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Consensus

All was well at the great Dragon Temple that looked over the Dragon Isles. Being the Season of Bloom, the flowers, mushrooms, and all other things in nature were bright and full of life.

Sitting in a chamber around the Pool of Visions was Spyro, the new Guardian of Spirit; Cynder, the new Guardian of Darkness; Volteer, the Guardian of Electricity; Cyril, the Guardian of Ice; Gail, the Guardian of Wind; Femmy-fatel, the Guardian of Poison; and Damios, the Guardian of Light.

Damios gave a satisfied sigh. "It's nice to have a day off once in a while, huh?" he asked, his light yellow eyes gazing around the room and white-scaled body appearing to blaze in the light of the Temple.

"Yes, it is," Spyro agreed, his own purple-scaled body and golden-yellow underbelly and horns gleaming. His amethyst eyes met Cynder's turquois eyes. "Isn't it?"

The violet-blue-scaled dragoness smiled and nodded her agreement.

"Indeed. And what a wondrous day it is!" Volteer stated, joyfully, his white fangs shimmering almost as much as his goldenrod-tinted yellow-orange scales.

"For once, I must agree, Volteer," Cyril said, shifting his icy-blue-scaled body to a more comfortable position.

"Well, I don't," came Sparx the dragonfly's complaint, a bright yellow glow flying over Gail and Femmy-fatel's heads.

Femmy-fatel rolled her piercing yellow eyes. "Good morning to you too, Sparx," she greeted, brushing some dirt off of her shining yellow-green scales.

"No doubt," Gail sighed, her cerulean-scaled tail swinging back and forth. She shifted her light purple gaze up to the dragonfly. "You really need to chill out."

"Yeah, _Sparx_," Cynder chided, "I don't know if you noticed, but we work our tails off every day."

"Hey you guys were the ones who wanted to make that school to teach those immature brats," Sparx retorted, flying in front of the darkness dragoness' face.

"They are far from immature!" Volteer told him. "In fact, I find them to be rather brilliant, astute, resourceful, profound, witty, studious, and-"

"That's quite enough, Volteer," Cyril interjected. "I believe we all get the point."

"Well, anyway," Damios continued, "what kind of students do you think Ignitus and the others will be bringing tomorrow?"

"Hmph. Well, by the Ancestors, there had better be some pure-breeds," the Ice Guardian stated.

"Oh, come now, Cyril. I won't be the culmination of the world if there is not," Volteer told his icy companion, with a roll of his eyes.

"Maybe not for you, Volteer," Cyril returned, holding his head high. "I shudder to think of how many dragons these days are not pure-bred, and am elated to know that my bloodline is entirely pure-breed."

The ice dragon received several eye rolls after that comment.

"Alrighty then," Damios said," anyone else want to share their opinion?"

The others thought for a moment.

"Well," Spyro pondered, "I would really enjoy seeing some dragons who have mastered more than one element."

Cynder nodded. "Yeah. It isn't the easiest thing in the world to do. So, I think it would be nice to see someone like that."

Volteer smiled. "Yes, I suppose it would be fascinating to have students as such." The Electric Guardian glanced around the chamber. Everyone- except Cyril- nodded their agreement.

"Very good," Damios sighed. "I'm glad most of us have come to a consensus. I look forward to meeting the new students tomorrow."

* * *

**Thanks for waiting!**

**I want to let all of you know that I don't expect you to remember all of these characters right off the bat. I will continually remind you who the characters are for a little while.**


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

The Highest Scores

"Hurry up, Squirt. Do you want to see the scores or not?" Narren called to his sister, as they made their way into the school.

"I'm coming!" Nui called back, trying the best she could to keep up with her brother.

Narren skidded to a halt in front of the bulletin board in the lobby. "Let's see," he said, scanning for his class.

"Hey, Narren, I can't see!" Nui complained, attempting to look at the scores.

He chuckled and sat down. "Alright. Climb on."

"Yay!" she cheered, hopping up on his back and peering over his right shoulder.

"Better?" Narren asked.

"Better!" Nui confirmed.

After a moment of scanning, Narren said, "Ah, here it is." He skimmed across the scores of his class, a smile spanning his muzzle. "Well, what do you know; I received the highest score in my class."

"Oh, no," Nui giggled. "I guess your secret's finally out. Now everyone's going to know how smart you are."

Her brother gave a laugh of his own. "Yeah, I know, right? And I tried so hard to hide it."

"Where's mine?" the little dragoness questioned, trying to find her class' scores.

"Right here," he answered, bringing a claw up to one of the papers.

"How did I do?" she asked, anxiously.

"Hmm… Well, it looks like you got the-"

"Hi, guys!" the voice of Dynamo called, a red-orange blur making its way through the crowd of students.

Narren smiled down at the younger dragon. "What's up, Torchy?" he asked, in way of greeting.

The fire dragon laughed. "Not much. I'm just really excited, is all."

"Yeah, I bet. Terrador told me that Ignitus was quite impressed," the dual element dragon replied.

Standing proudly, Dynamo claimed, "I did the best I could possibly do."

Nui giggled. "Well, you _did _look pretty awesome out there."

He blushed slightly. "Uh, thanks." Shaking it off, he asked, "So, how'd we do?"

Narren looked back to the paper. "You both-"

"Good morning, Nui, Narren, Dynamo," a deep voice greeted, coming up to their left.

"Hi, Terrador!" Nui chimed, hopping off of Narren's back.

"How are you feeling today?" the Earth Guardian questioned, with a smile.

"I feel great!" Nui cheered, bouncing up and down.

"Me too!" Dynamo echoed.

"Same here," Narren concluded, with a nod.

"That's good to hear," Terrador decided.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Nui squealed. "How do you like the new bracers and necklace my mom gave me?"

He gave a deep chuckle. "They look wonderful on you."

Becoming serious, Narren asked, "Terrador, would you be able to tell us if we made it or not?"

"Hmm," he pondered. "Well, I suppose I could."

"Really?!" Nui exclaimed. "Did we?"

"You and Narren most definitely passed…"

"And Dynamo?" she pressed, her expression hopeful.

"Well… Taphyn's score was pretty high…"

Narren cracked a smiled as both Nui and Dynamo's jaws hit the ground.

"Taphyn?! She… she made it? Not… Dynamo?" Nui gasped.

Terrador and Narren laughed. "No, no… Not at all," the Earth Guardian said. "You all passed. And extremely well, if I might add. The three of you received some of the highest scores possible."

"Yeah. So cheer up, Squirt," Narren added.

"That wasn't funny," Nui pouted.

Narren patted her on the head. "Hey, he was just kidding. Come on."

"Don't worry about it, Nui," Dynamo said.

She smiled at her fiery friend. "Well, if it's okay with you, then it is with me too."

"You three better get to class," Terrador told them. "I'll see you at the assembly this afternoon."

"Alright!" Nui chimed.

* * *

**Wow, 141 views already, thanks! That means a lot to me.**


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: The Chosen

Nui bounded down the hallway to the auditorium, humming the dominant tune of a song dubbed "I Call in Roar, No More War!" As she reached the door to the auditorium, the voice of Dynamo called, "Hey, wait for me!"

The cerulean-scaled dragoness stopped and patiently waited for her fiery friend to catch up. "Thanks," Dynamo said, catching his breath.

"No problem," Nui replied, a cheery smile on her face.

"Alright. I'm good now. Let's go," the young fire dragon sighed, giving a smile of his own.

The two dragons walked into the large, well-lit auditorium. Hundreds of yellowish-gold cushions were set on the calico-carpeted floor, waiting to be occupied. The stage was adorned with intricately carved columns and crimson curtains with golden trimming and designs.

Upon the stage sat the four Guardians who were present at the school. Terrador was on the left, beside him was Shock, next was Hint, and Ignitus was on the right. Each sat proudly, expectant smiles on their muzzles.

Nui and Dynamo went to sit with their class, as more dragons filed into the chamber.

"I'm so excited, I can barely sit still," the dual element dragoness told her friend.

The red-orange dragon gave an anxious sigh. "Yeah. I know, right?" he squeaked.

Several minutes passed before all the students were seated and quiet. Once everyone was settled, Terrador stood up and stepped forward. "Good afternoon," his voice rumbled across the chamber.

He received many "His", "Hellos", "Sups", and "Good afternoons" from the students, in return.

"I'm certain all of you are anxious to hear which of you are coming to the Dragon Temple and School with us," the Earth Guardian continued. "But, before commencing with those announcements, Ignitus has something to say." He nodded to the Fire Guardian and stepped back, allowing him to take center stage.

The large fire dragon cleared his throat, his bright orange gaze sweeping across the room. "Thank you, Terrador," he said. "Now, I would like to tell all of you that it has been a pleasure being here and seeing everyone. We Guardians were treated kindly, maybe even more so than in other places, and are very grateful for such wonderful hospitality."

"Yes. Very much, indeed," Shock agreed, stepping up beside the much larger Guardian. "Give yourselves a hand for being such and accepting school of dragons."

The students clapped, as both Ignitus and Shock took their seats again.

It was Hint who took center stage and continued, the light causing her silver and white scales to shimmer beautifully. "Each of us have selected two students to bring with us," the Shadow Guardian explained, her emerald eyes intense. "We want to thank all of you for a job well done in the exams. It was difficult to only select two of you each."

The other three Guardians stood and joined the shadow dragoness.

"We will each call two names," Terrador said. "If your name is called, please rise and come up on the stage."

The auditorium went completely silent, everyone apprehensive to know if they made it or not.

Even though Nui knew she made it, she still fidgeted nervously in anticipation. Dynamo placed a paw on the dragoness' shoulder, in an attempt to calm her down, and was partially successful.

On the other side of the chamber, Narren sat proudly. His bright orange eyes shined with excitement.

Ignitus began. "I have chosen an electric dragoness known as Cherub and a fire dragon known as Dynamo. Come forward, please."

Dynamo grinned ecstatically, as he stood and trotted to the front of the chamber.

Once he and Cherub were up on the stage, Ignitus announced, "Miss Cherub amazed me in showing techniques that most warriors master in their late twenties and early thirties. As she is only fourteen, I could barely comprehend her abilities. She passed the written test with a ninety-eight percent and the physical test with a one hundred percent."

The slender dragoness gave a shy smile, as she was praised by her fellow students.

"Young Dynamo amazed me nearly equally. His mastery of the element of fire goes far beyond his age of eight. He received a ninety-five on the written test and a ninety-nine on the physical."

The smaller fire dragon stood proudly, as he glanced around at his applauding piers.

"Well done, young ones," Ignitus complimented, just loud enough so they could hear it.

"Alright," Hint continued. "I have selected a wind dragoness named Larkyn and an ice dragon name Salrein. Come forward."

A well-curved and perky light indigo dragoness and a slim bright blue dragon made their way to the stage, proud smiles forming on their muzzles.

The Shadow Guardian went to speak of both dragons' achievements, then it was Shock's turn.

The fear dragoness' powerful voice rang through the auditorium. "The two dragons I have chosen are poison dragoness Agni and dual element dragon Narren. Please, come forth."

Narren and a proud-looking turquois dragoness made their way to the stage. Nui smiled at seeing the excited gleam in her brother's eyes.

"Fifteen-year-old Agni received a written test score of ninety-nine percent and a physical test score of ninety-five."

Agni took a graceful bow, as the students applauded.

"Seventeen-year-old Narren is a dual element dragon of wind and sound. He received the highest possible score on both tests- one hundred percent."

The silvery-grey dragon simply stood there, an "I told you so" look on his face. There was much chatter around the chamber, almost none willing to believe that Narren had aced both.

"Way to go, you two," Shock said, smiling.

Then it was Terrador's turn. "The first student I selected is and earth dragon known as Lysander. The second student I selected I think deserved to be out of everyone who tested. She is the younger sister of Narren and a dual element dragon as well. Her name is Nui. Please come up and take your place."

Nui, shaking with excitement and anxiety, rose and bounded down to the stage, Lysander following suit. Terrador smiled at the two of them, as they stepped up beside him.

"Lysander, at the age of twelve, received a ninety-eights on both of his exams."

The forest green earth dragon smiled gleefully, as his piers praised him.

"And Nui, at the young age of eight, received a ninety-eight on the written test and a ninety-nine on the physical test."

The cerulean dragoness blushed and waved, as her friends cheered for her. When her violet-red gaze landed on Taphyn and her gang, her grin widened, seeing them scowl.

"Give these wonderful young dragons and dragonesses a hand!" Shock cheered, starting to clap.

The auditorium broke into an ear-shattering applause that could be heard all throughout the entire school.

* * *

**162 views! Thanks! You guys make me feel great. This chapter is a little longer than what I normally write, I hope you like it! ^ ^**


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

Sweet Dreams

_Flying around up high in the sky,_

_Puffy white clouds float here and there._

_Soaring about them, my love and I,_

_Have not but any a care…_

_In the bright sun there is no sorrow,_

_All is filled with happiness and joy._

_As we settle into the dark of tomorrow,_

_We might even feel a little coy…_

_But, he always says, "Do not fret,"_

_As he hold my love firm in his might._

_The sun slowly begins to set,_

_Darkness welcoming us into the night…_

_From scale to claw and fang to wing,_

_Feel our love as you hear me sing._

Nui sighed, flopping down on her bed. An exuberant smile etched her muzzle. The dragoness just couldn't believe that _she _was going to go with the _Guardians_. She continued singing along to the song she listened to, while rearranging her pillows to make herself comfier.

"Hey, Squirt," the voice of Narren said from her doorway. "Guess who's here to see you."

Nui's head perked up to see her brother and a larger silvery dragon peering into her room. Her violet-red eyes lit up excitedly. "Daddy!" she called, hopping off her bed.

Her father, Typhorin, stepped into the dragoness' room, a pleased smile on his muzzle. His bright orange eyes watched as his daughter bounded towards him. "Hey there, Kiddo," he greeted, nuzzling Nui with the muzzle of his dual horned and quintuplet spiked head. "How's my little dragonling?"

The cerulean dragoness bounced around delightedly. "I'm great! How are you, Daddy?" she questioned.

"I'm doing quite well, actually," the wind dragon answered.

"Did you hear about who the Guardians chose?"

Typhorin chuckled. "Yes. Yes I have. And, I must say, I'm very, very proud of both of you. I couldn't have been happier when a messenger came up to me and told me the news. I'm so glad the Ancestors blessed me with such wonderful children."

"Yay!" Nui cheered, bouncing even higher into the air.

Typhorin chuckled again. He scooped the little dragoness up in a paw, causing her to squeal delightedly. He tossed her up into the air. Nui landed softly on his head, laughing blithely.

Narren gave a laugh of his own. "And I thought you were exhausted, Squirt," he said, raising an eye ridge.

She simply gave her brother an angelic smile and shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Oh, I get it," Typhorin told her, lifting her gently off his head. "You were until I showed up, huh?" he asked, bringing her over to her bed and tickling her.

"Hahahaha! Stop! Stop it!" she squealed, joyfully, her voice cracking.

"I'll take that as a yes," Narren stated.

Typhorin ceased his tickle frenzy and Nui calmed down a bit. Looking up at her father, she asked, "Are you coming with us tomorrow?" a hopeful expression etched on her features.

"Of course I am," the wind dragon returned. "That's why I came home as soon as I received the news."

"Yayyayyay!" the cerulean dragoness cheered, bouncing up and down again.

"I also heard that Pyro and Hibana are going with Dynamo, too," he said, referring to the young fire dragons parents.

Nui giggled. "I bet Dynamo's really excited too."

"That's what I was told," Narren confirmed. "In fact, he might be almost as excited as _you_."

The little dragoness blushed slightly at that comment.

"Alright then," the voice of Blair said, as the sound dragoness entered Nui's room, "it's time for dragonlings to go to bed."

"Oooh…," Nui sighed. "If you say so, Mommy."

Typhorin nuzzled the little dragoness, as she lay down on her bed and pillows. "Night, Kiddo," he said.

"Goodnight, Daddy," she replied, yawning.

"See you in the morning, Squirt," Narren added.

"You too."

"Have sweet dreams, honey," Blair finished. "We're going to have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

**My gosh... Already over 200 views. That's... that's great! ^ ^ Thanks very, very much!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

Nightmare Suspicion

_Lightning flashed and thunder crashed, the cries of war rang high in the air over the pouring rain. A younger Nui ran through the trees, looking around frantically._

_"Narren!" she called, tears streaming down her face. "Narren! Where are you? Can you hear me?! Please answer me!"_

_Her cries were muffled from another crash of thunder. The small dragonling's eyes widened in fear, as the sound of running footsteps hit her ears. She ran and ducked inside a bush. Curling up into a tight ball, she shivered as sobs wracked her tiny, chubby frame._

_A galloping of footsteps passed where Nui hid. A desperate cry of help sounded, followed by a sickening chorus of cracks and a shriek of pain and terror._

_Then, the image faded into blackness, replaced by a pair of fierce, sinister yellow eyes. A dark, bellowing laugh echoed through the emptiness of oblivion..._

Nui yelped and bolted up in her bed, glancing around frenetically. She sighed, as she realized it was just a nightmare and lie back down on her pillows.

"Hey, Squirt, you okay?" the voice of Narren asked, from her doorway.

The cerulean dragoness' gaze shifted up, to see her brother walking towards her. She shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I heard you yell," the silvery-grey dragon persisted.

"I... just had a bad dream," she admitted, eyes downcast.

Narren gave her a concerned look. "That's strange. You haven't had nightmares since the end of the war."

Nui sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"What happened?" her brother asked, soothingly, noticing her rather upset demeanor.

Tears filled the little dragoness' violet-red eyes, as images of the war passed through her memory. "It... was four years ago. That day it was raining and I got separated from you. The sound and smell of death attacked all my senses, as I hid inside a bush. Then... everything went black... It... it felt as though I was falling into nothingness. I saw two intense yellow eyes. And... there was... an evil laugh... I... It was just so... so _scary_. I-I didn't know what to do...," she finished, sobbing hard.

"Oh, Nui," Narren sighed, sadly. He hopped up on his sister's bed and curled around her protectively.

"I'm... just... s-so... scared," the dragoness squeaked, in between sobs, as she snuggled closer to her brother. "What... what if... s-something like that happens again? I... I don't want... to see anyone get hurt anymore. It... it hurts so much... remembering what h-happened."

"I know, Nui. I know," Narren told her. "I wish I could have done more, but... no matter how hard I tried, I didn't seem to make a difference."

"You made a d-difference to me," Nui replied, trying to stifle another sob. "You... you helped Mom protect the h-house, and you k-kept me safe."

"I know that, but there's so much more I could have done. So many people I could have saved," he sighed.

"Um... Narren... there... there's something else I n-need to tell you," she said, looking into his right orange eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, concern returning to him, as he saw the serious expression on his sister's normally joyful face.

"The... the yellow eyes... They... they looked like Malefor's but... they _weren't his_. And, the laugh... it... i-it sounded younger... kind of like how I would i-imagine a younger Malefor's voice..."

Narren's eyes widened in shock, at what his sister just told him. "Are... are you certain?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she answered, wiping the rest of her tears away and sighing tiredly.

* * *

**206 hits?! You guys are great! ^ ^**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Let's Go!

Narren slowly opened his eyes, as the sun shone brightly through the curtained windows of Nui's room. He yawned, attempting to shake off the last bit of sleep that clung to him. Shifting his gaze, the silvery-grey dragon smiled at the sight of his sister sleeping soundly.

The dual element dragon's smile saddened. _She's such a cute and happy dragoness. It's a shame she was given such a terrible ability and such a horrible childhood. _Tilting his head to the side, he wondered, _Still, though… the last time she started having nightmares was before the war started. I wonder… is there…?_

Narren shook his head, dismissing the thought, as it tried to form. "Hey, Nui," he said, nudging his sister with his muzzle. "It's time to wake up."

The little dragoness yawned and stretched. "Good morning, Narren," she greeted, giving him a sweet smile.

"Morning, Squirt," he replied. "You want to finish getting ready to go?"

She nodded and moved, so it would be easier for her brother to get off the bed.

As the two of them finished packing Nui's pillows into a pack, the little dragoness shifted her violet-red gaze up to her brother's bright orange. "Um… Narren?" she asked.

"What is it?" was his response.

"Uh… about last night… do you-"

"Good morning!" the cheerful voice of Blair sang, as the sound dragoness entered Nui's room.

"Hi, Mom," Narren greeted. "You sure seem happy today."

She gave a cheerful burst of laughter. "Well, of course I am! It isn't every day that your child gets chosen to go and learn from the Guardians. Even more wonderful is the fact that, not one, but _both_ of my children are going!"

Narren gave a laugh of his own. "Mom, you need to _calm down_," he told her, lifting his paw and moving it in a downward motion.

The low voice of Typhorin chuckled, as he stepped into the room. "I think this is as calm as your mother is going to be for the next few weeks," he stated, jokingly.

"Oh, don't you know it!" Blair agreed.

"Yes. Yes, I do," he confirmed, with a nod. "Anyway," he continued, "if you two are finished getting your stuff around, let's go eat."

"Okay!" Nui cheered, hopping off of her bed.

. . .

Typhorin, Blair, Narren, and Nui flew in the direction of the school, each carrying a pack filled with Narren and Nui's belongings. Typhorin carried the largest, Blair the second largest, Narren the third, and Nui the smallest.

As the four of them neared the school, a group of dragons met their gazes.

"Look!" Nui squealed, happily, her eyes lighting up. "There's Dynamo! And his parents! And Terrador!"

"Yep. They sure are," Narren confirmed, smiling at his sister's enthusiasm.

After another moment, the four landed and joined the group outside the school.

"Hi, guys!" Dynamo called in greeting, bounding towards Nui and Narren, a huge grin on his face.

"What's up, Torchy?" Narren returned, giving the fire dragon a smile of his own.

"Not much. I'm just really, _really _excited to get to the school," he replied, shrugging.

Terrador chuckled, as he walked over to them. "Well, I hope your excitement lasts- we won't be getting there for two days."

"No problem!" Dynamo told him, as Nui grimaced slightly at the statement.

"Is there something wrong, Nui?" the Earth Guardian asked, noticing her reaction.

"No," she squeaked. "Nothing's wrong."

Narren, understanding why she was worried, gave her a pat on the shoulder. The little dragoness looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

Terrador raised an eye ridge at this, curiously. But, before he was able to ask anything, Ignitus said, "It's about time for us to be on our way."

The earth dragon turned to the Fire Guardian and nodded. "Alright then. Let's go," he told everyone.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone reading this for the support. Please, though, if you like my story, tell me what you like about it, or what you think I can fix. Thanks! ^ ^**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:

Belt of Fire Survival

As the moderately sized group of dragons- the Guardians, students, and their parents- flew north-east to the Dragon Temple and School, Terrador couldn't help but notice how uneasy Nui was. Her normally cheerful demeanor had been replaced with more of a worried and restless one. He glanced over at the little dragoness, a concerned look etched on his features.

Once again, the Earth Guardian's curiosity was silenced, as Agni, the poison dragoness, flew up beside Ignitus, saying, "Uh… Master Ignitus?"

"What is it, Agni?" the Fire Guardian replied, shifting his bright orange gaze over to her.

"Well, I don't want to intrude on anything personal, but I've been wondering, and am sure most everyone else is too, uh… how, exactly did you escape from the belt of fire?" she questioned. "We've all been told about it, but I want to hear it from you."

Nui perked up a bit at the question, as did everyone else, ceasing their conversations to listen.

Ignitus, surprised at the question, seemed lost for words for a moment. "Well…," he started. "Chiharo, Spyro, Cynder, and I were making our way through the belt of fire. I was doing my best to keep the flames at bay, with my Bubble Protection ability. Unfortunately, that power has a bad habit of draining mass amounts of energy very quickly. We were nearly halfway through, when my energy became shaky and I began doubting myself."

Nui watched him with an intense gaze, wondering how he must have felt at that moment.

"It was then that I broke down, my worries taking the best of me. I told Spyro, Chiharo, and Cynder that they had to keep going without me, for I knew my energy would not last. The three of them insisted that I would be fine, that we could make it or go back." He sighed and shook his octadic-horned head. "I refused to accept either of those options and focused the remainder of my energy around them. At the last second, Chiharo broke out of it, coming to my side, as Spyro and Cynder were projected through the last of the belt."

"So, Chiharo saved you using her own Bubble Protection?" Nui piped up, liking the sound of the Legendary Guardian of the Purple Dragon's name on her tongue.

The Fire Guardian shifted his gaze to the cerulean dragoness and nodded. "Yes, exactly. It took me a moment to realize what happened, as she guided me back out of the belt. It was thanks to Chiharo that I was able to rejoin Spyro and Cynder after their battle with Malefor and return to the Temple," he finished, a smile creasing his muzzle.

Nui flinched at the mention of the Dark Master, but, otherwise, smiled happily. "I'm glad she saved you," she squeaked, looking him in the eyes.

Ignitus smiled in return, a glimmer of wonder in his eyes.

"I see," Agni said. "Thank you for explaining everything."

The Fire Guardian gave her a nod. "It was my pleasure," was his response.

Terrador gazed over to Nui, his curiosity practically brimming over. He noticed a wiser air to the dragoness that he hadn't seen before. And… _Are those scars? _he thought, some odd designs on her body meeting his eyes. _Well… I wouldn't want to talk to her in front of everyone and make her feel uncomfortable_, he decided, shifting his gaze forward again. _I'll talk to her later when we land to rest, or Narren if she's already asleep._

* * *

**266 views already! Thanks again, for reading my story. ^ ^**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen:

Nui's Special Ability

It was quite dark when the group decided to stop and rest for the night. Nui and Dynamo had fallen asleep and hour and a half before the landing- Narren carrying Nui and Pyro carrying Dynamo.

It was decided and arranged that they would stop at an Inn just outside of Warfang in the Dragon Lands. So, that's exactly what they did.

Once Narren had Nui settled in their room, he stepped back out of the room, closed the door slowly, and headed to the balcony for some deep thinking.

It had only been a few moments, when the voice of Terrador asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Narren, never taking his bright orange gaze off of the twin celestial moons, shook his head, replying, "No. I don't mind."

The Earth Guardian sighed, as he walked up beside the dual element dragon, and sat slowly on his haunches.

A quarter of an hour passed, before Terrador addressed Narren again. "Narren, I know it isn't really any of my business, but I-"

"You want to know why Nui's so uneasy, huh?" the silvery-grey dragon asked for him.

The earth dragon nodded. "Yes. I just find it worrisome, seeing her in such a state. Would you mind clarifying?"

Narren thought for a moment. Then, nodding, he responded, "She trusts you greatly. I don't think she would mind if I told you about her ability."

"Ability?" Terrador questioned, raising an eye ridge.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Nui hatched with the ability to foresee horrors through her dreams, which, generally, become nightmares."

A look of shock spread across the larger dragon's features. "When did you learn of this ability?"

"Well…," Narren pondered. "She would have little nightmares here and there when she was a hatchling. But, I didn't think too much about it then. It was a week or two after her fourth hatchday, when she began having nightmare after nightmare every night."

"What were they about?" the Earth Guardian asked, hoping the hunch he had was wrong.

"They were foretelling the war to come, not even two weeks later," he replied, confirming the earth dragon's suspicion. "She would dream of Apes, Grublins, and other terrifying creatures coming to our village and slaughtering anyone who got in their way. But, more than that, she dreamt of Malefor. Those piercing yellow eyes haunted her for years to come. Sometimes it would get so bad, she would refuse to sleep."

"I see," Terrador said, eyes downcast. A pang of sympathy made him truly condole the little dragoness.

"When the war began, Nui would do anything she could to stop the carnage she had dreamed of- fighting fang and claw for what she thought was right, with Dynamo always at her side," Narren continued. "She did things I had never thought possible for a young, innocent dragonling."

"Wait- You mean, _Nui _took part in the _war_?!" the older dragon practically demanded, shocked to no end.

He nodded again. "Yeah. She could barely speak in full sentences and handed many of those _monsters'_ asses back to them ten-fold. Nui gave everything she had to help anyone she could. To this day, she doesn't believe she was any help, though."

Blinking his eyes in astonishment, Terrador said, "I don't believe it. Is that the source of all her scars?"

A saddened look creased Narren's features. "Yeah… Terrador… do you have any idea how hard it is, to see your little sister covered in blood from battle? I can't begin to tell you how many nights I cried myself to sleep, after tending to all of her wounds. There were a few times I thought I lost her forever, but she would _never_ give up. No matter how battered or bruised she was, she'd keep pushing on. And I would always be there to get her out of trouble." The dual element dragon attempted to stifle a sob and failed.

Seeing all of the pain in the younger dragon's eyes, the Earth Guardian didn't know what to do. "I… I'm sorry…," he managed to say. "No one should have had to go through what any of you did."

"It's alright. The past is the past- no one can change that," the silvery-grey dragon told him. "Besides, Nui and I developed an unbreakable bond, during those three long years. We don't normally do anything without the other being around. It's the same thing with her and Dynamo. They're practically inseparable."

The large green dragon gave a slight smile at that. "Yes. I suppose that's true. You three have some of the strongest bonds I've ever seen."

"But…," Narren started.

"What is it?"

"Last night… Nui started having nightmares again," he finished.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen: Tag! You're It!

_ Last night… Nui started having nightmares again. _Terrador shook his head, as Narren's words echoed through his mind again and again.

"What did they foretell?" he had asked the younger dragon.

"They weren't clear enough for us to know yet. As the time draws closer, though, we'll find out," had been Narren's reply.

"Oh… I see," he'd sighed.

"One thing is for certain… Something is going to happen in the near future, and Nui's going to try and stop it."

_ I don't believe this… After everything we did to win the war, there's still more despair to come? _The Earth Guardian pondered that question for a few moments, then sighed, shaking his head again. _Oh, Ancestors… what should I do? How could I tell the others about this?_

"Is something wrong, Terrador?" the voice of Ignitus asked, as he walked up beside the slightly taller earth dragon.

"No. Everything is fine," the Earth Guardian lied, refusing to meet his friend's bright orange gaze.

The Fire Guardian titled his head slightly at Terrador's not-as-certain-as-he-let-on tone. But, figuring her wouldn't get anything out of him at the moment, Ignitus decided to change the subject. "Well, it's about time to get going. Everyone's eaten something, so they are all about ready to go."

Terrador nodded. "Alright. Let's go, then," he said.

Once everyone was rounded up and up in the air, Terrador shot Narren a glance, asking if Nui had another nightmare.

Narren returned with a solemn nod, trying not to think about it too much.

Both dragons were rather surprised to see how happy Nui was though, as she and Dynamo flew through the air playing tag.

"Tag! You're it!" the cerulean dragoness squealed, tackling the little fire dragon.

"Hey!" the red-orange dragon objected, changing direction mid-flap and pursuing the elusive dragoness.

"I don't eat hay!" Nui retorted, using her wind element to fly ever-quicker than her comrade. "You snooze or lose! Catch up or give up, Torchy!"

"You're toast, when I catch you!" Dynamo proclaimed, flapping his wings as fast as he could muster.

"Hey," the voice of Lysander, the earth dragon, said. "Tag me. I might be able to catch her."

"Okay!" Dynamo agreed, giving him a tap on the shoulder. The fire dragon darted away as he did, and watched the slightly older dragon give chase to Nui. The cerulean dragoness simply squealed in joy, when she saw her new pursuer.

It wasn't long until the rest of the young dragons- Cherub, the electric dragoness; Larkyn, the wind dragoness; Agni; Narren; and even Salrein, the ice dragon, who had, at first, claimed that "it was much too childish"- joined into the game. All of them All of them laughed, as each were tackled in turn and chased through the air.

Once all of them managed to break a pretty good sweat, their parents decided it was about time to chill out. Reluctantly, the younger dragons did, slowing down and flying with everyone else again.

Terrador smiled, as he watched Narren fly in front of Nui and Dynamo, allowing them to fly off of the air currents of his wing beats and making it easier for them to keep up with everyone.

_ No wonder he received one hundred percent on both of his exams- Narren truly knows how to handle himself. He's brilliant_, the Earth Guardian decided. _I'm glad he's always there for Nui and Dynamo. I cannot begin to imagine how lost they would be without him._


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen:

Zaxinefor and Zelbrinefor

In a dark land not exceedingly far from the great Dragon Temple, within a well-known mountain draped in shadow, a relatively regal-looking, yet sinister, dragon stood looking over his kingdom, deep in thought. His scales appeared as though they should have been a vibrant purple, but, instead, were more of a red-violet. Five prominent horns adorned his head- the center and outermost were the largest, being of a golden-brown with a red-violet stripe near the base.

A flowing black cape clasped around his neck with gold flapped delicately in the slight breeze. His fierce yellow eyes blazed, watching the apes below hard at work. His golden-brown spined tail moved back and forth eagerly in anticipation. _The time is drawing nigh…_, he thought, a wicked grin creasing his muzzle.

_Though, I wonder why father didn't appreciate the work of the apes_, he mused, raising an eye ridge. _I mean, sure they just do everything for the reward. But, hey, everyone's got to make a living somehow, don't they?_

His thoughts were interrupted from the sound of footsteps approaching. The dragon gave a quick glance to see a violet-blue dragoness padding towards him.

"Lord Zaxinefor," she greeted, she greeted, giving him a deep bow, her ruby eyes shining brightly. She was a darkness dragoness who looked to be about twelve. The four smooth horns that adorned her head were of a silvery color, as were her wing scythes, tail scythe, and her markings. The dragoness' scarlet underbelly and wing webbing contrasted deeply with her dark scales.

"Not now," the red-violet dragon grumbled. "Can't you see I'm supervising the apes' work being done right now, Misery?"

"But, Master-"

"But nothing," he interjected. "Have you finished your duties for the morning?"

"Yes, I have, Master, but-"

"Come then, allow us to go check on my sister," he said, brightly. "I would enjoy some company during the stroll."

She sighed. "Of course, Master."

The two of them padded calmly down the corridor, Zaxinefor humming a deep tune. After a few moments, they came to a stop in front of a locked chamber.

Zaxinefor raised a paw and waved it over the lock, receiving a click in return, as it unlocked. "Zelbrin?" he asked, opening the door. "You may come out now, if you promise to cooperate."

Silence met his ears and his eyes widened in shock, seeing no one within the chamber.

"What is…? Zelbrin? Zelbrinefor!" he called, glancing around wildly. He turned to Misery. "Where is Zelbrinefor?!" he demanded.

The darkness dragon rolled her ruby eyes. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. I came to give her breakfast this morning and she was nowhere to be found. I believe she's getting better at using her portal ability."

The red-violet dragon groaned, raising a paw to his head. "Why me?" he questioned. "Why does my sister have to be so disgruntle?"

. . .

An adult-looking black dragoness, with bright yellow eyes, seven orchid-colored horns, the third (and largest) pair having robin's egg blue-colored stripes and small bells dangling from them, flew happily through the air.

She let out an excited, "Yip!" as she did a loop de loop and spiraled in the air.

_Alright_, she thought, getting to business. _I need to find the Dragon Temple as quickly as possible. No doubt Zaxin's figured out that I'm gone by now. I need to move fast_.

With a determined smile on her face, the black dragoness shot through the air like an aero, trying to figure out just which way her destination lay.

* * *

**Thanks again, everyone! Already up to 352 hits! =D**

**Hmm... I wonder what Zaxinefor's planning, and why is Zelbrinefor trying to find the Dragon Temple?**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen:

Everyone to the Dragon Temple

_Cut me free,_

_Follow me,_

_Come on._

_One by one,_

_They will fall,_

_Down down._

_Bring me close,_

_Cease the pain,_

_Run and,_

_Fight for life,_

_Hold on tight,_

_We'll win this fight!_

Nui and Blair sang in a spin-tingling harmony, flying in such a way it looked as though they were dancing in the air. Once the song was over, they both took a graceful bow.

"Great job," Narren complimented. "That song sounds better and better every time I hear it."

Typhorin nodded his agreement. "Yes. You both have lovely voices."

Everyone else nodded in turn. "That was truly wonderful," Terrador said, when his turn came.

It was late afternoon and the group of dragons was finally nearing their destination. Blair and Nui had felt it necessary to provide some entertainment for everyone.

"Alright," Blair said, patting her daughter's shoulder. "That's good for now. Why don't you take a break?"

The cerulean dragoness nodded. "Okay, Mommy," she replied, with a smile, then flew back to Narren.

"Way to go, Squirt," he told her, giving his sister a nudge with his muzzle. "You keep it up and you'll be singing like Mom one of these days."

She giggled and nudged him back. "Thanks, Narren."

. . .

It was just beginning to get dark, when Dynamo flew to the front of the group and exclaimed, "I see it! There's the Dragon Temple!"

"Really?" Nui squeaked in anticipation, flying up beside her fiery friend.

"Yes!" the little fire dragon cheered, his voice cracking.

"Oh my gosh!" Agni awed. "It's… It's…"

"It's magnificent," Salrein finished for her, his grey eyes shining eagerly.

As the Temple in all its majesty and splendor came closer into view, Terrador motioned to it with a paw, saying, "Welcome to our home."

"It's so amazing!" Nui squealed, her voice reaching an unnaturally high pitch.

The Earth Guardian chuckled. "We will have you spend the night in the Temple, so proper preparations can be made for your induction tomorrow," he explained.

All of the younger dragons cheered at that statement, and even the adults seemed relatively excited.

. . .

A black dragoness landed gently in the outskirts of a small village. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she stepped into the village. Coming up to the nearest dragon, she said, "Um… Hi. MY name is Zelbrinefor."

The ice dragon nodded in response. "A pleasure to meet you, miss. What is it you need?"

"Uh… Do you happen to know the way to the Dragon Temple?" she asked. "I'm not from around this area, and I am afraid I might be lost."

"Certainly," he replied. Turning and pointing with a claw, he explained, "It's about a half a day's flight that way."

Looking in the direction he showed, she grimaced slightly. _You're kidding me?! _she yelled, inwardly. _That's the direction I just came from- how the __**hell**__ could I miss a huge Dragon Temple?!_

Noticing Zelbrinefor's upset look, the ice dragon questioned, "Is something wrong?"

The black dragoness shook her head, returning to reality. "Uh… No. Thank you," she answered. Then, before the ice dragon could reply, she spread her wings and took flight.

Once Zelbrinefor was a good distance away from the village, she glanced back, thinking, _I suppose that didn't go too badly. I mean, I've never really socialized with anyone before. So, I think I did pretty okay._

* * *

**Over 400 hits?! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! .**

**So, Nui, Dynamo, and everyone else have finally made it to the Temple. 'Bout time!**


End file.
